


Debauchery

by ninjaturtletime



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjaturtletime/pseuds/ninjaturtletime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya catches Shizuo's sexually frustrated girlfriend indulging in a guilty pleasure and decides to help her/you out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> this is a oneshot hardcore lemon. not my first, but for some reason i'm posting in reverse chronological order. hope you enjoy!

You whined as one of your hands slipped in your panties and desperately rubbed your hot core. You were indulging in your most guilty pleasure. Ah yes, hentai manga. That shit got you so worked up, it was unbelievable.   
However, it didn't help that your boyfriend, Shizuo, wouldn't be rough with you, no matter how much you tried. He was afraid that he would seriously hurt you, and you said it would probably be worth it. But he still refused.  
You touched yourself on your bed, the blinds were closed and the door was unlocked. And the risk of someone coming in turned you on even more. You had never climaxed from masturbation, but it didn't matter to your sexually-deprived body.  
You moaned loudly as the girl in the manga came for the second time. "[Name]-chan! What..."  
You froze mid-moan, eyes wide as the most dangerous man in Ikebukuro burst into your room.  
"IZAYA!" you shrieked angrily as you quickly covered yourself and shut your laptop. "Why the fuck are you here!?"  
Your face was burning hot as he smirked, "Wanted to annoy you by hanging out in your apartment. But it seems that I've stumbled on something much more interesting. Is Shizu-chan not satisfying his precious [name]?"  
Your eyes narrowed, you were incredibly pissed off, of all the people you wouldn't mind being caught by, Izaya was pretty low on the list. "My problems are none of your business. So kindly fuck off."  
His smirk widened as he slowly stepped toward you, "I'd rather fuck you."  
Blushing harder, you growled, "Have you lost your damn mind? I'm dating Shizuo."  
His jacket falls to the floor, "I don't care."   
You gulp as his belt hits the floor and you try to move away as he crawls onto the bed but he grabs your ankles. "Stop it, Izaya." He pulls your legs to either side of him, and your heart races. You don't want this, but at the same time, you do. You really, really want this.  
"I love it when you say my name." He purrs before pressing his lips to yours, and grinding against you. You moan and nip at his tongue when he forces it in your mouth. He pulls away the blanket you had covered yourself with leaving you in only your underwear, and the hand that isn't supporting him immediately dives into your panties.  
You gasp, breaking the kiss as a finger unceremoniously spears into you. Your hands move under his shirt and grip at his back. His lips trail to your neck where he sucks and bites, definitely trying to leave marks. You moan when he licks at the base of your throat and again when his finger brushes your clit. A shrill noise escapes you as he bites down hard and pinches the little ball of nerves. He chuckles huskily, and you nearly come from the sound.  
He pulls away and you suppress a whine. Quickly, he pulls off his shirt and unbuttons his pants before you pull him down into a rough kiss. Your tongues battle it out as he pulls down your underwear, your fingers tangle in his black hair and he grinds into you.  
Your legs wrap around his waist and pull him closer, he chuckles again and you grind against him. "Little impatient, are we?"  
"Just...fuck me." He smirks, "Is that really what you want?" You glare at him, "I want you to shove your cock so deep inside me that I forget my own name." He raises an eyebrow, and struggles to get his pants off.   
Your arms wrap around his neck, and you can't help the loud moan as he abruptly slides into you. He doesn't let you adjust as he starts a fast, steady pace and your mind goes blank.   
"Ah~Ah~Izaya!" He fills you up perfectly, and the sensations are better than anything you've ever felt with Shizuo. He pulls you up and thrusts in at a new angle, and he hums when you let out a strangled moan as he hits deeper inside you.  
Your lips meet in a sloppy kiss as his hands move behind you and finally unclasps your bra. You toss it onto the floor and claw at his back as his mouth takes a nipple between his teeth. Heat builds in your abdomen as he roughly slides his tongue around your areola.  
You pull him closer, causing him to thrust directly into the spot that makes you crazy.  
You let out a small scream and throw your head back. Izaya continues to thrust into that spot and you let out a shriek each time he hits it.  
The coil in your stomach gets tighter and tighter until it finally snaps and you scream as release washes through you. Izaya growls as you tighten around him, but stops moving and simply lies on his back as you ride out your orgasm.  
A beeping sound makes you force open your heavy eyelids, which don't feel so heavy once you see what Izaya has pointed at you.  
"No! Izaya! Don't record this!" You quickly cover your face, embarrassed, but slightly aroused at being filmed.  
He giggles, "Don't be like that, [name]. You look even sexier on camera."  
"But- AH~ Izaya!" your protests were cut off as his forceful thrust lifted you off the bed.  
You both groaned as you began bouncing your hips. "Say...[name]...what would Shizu-chan think if he ever saw this video?"  
The pang of sadness lasts only a moment, "It woul-ah~...it would crush him."  
He hums approvingly, "You're right, it would probably break his heart to see his girlfriend fucking his arch-nemeses. It would be interesting to see which one of us he'd be more upset with."  
You grimace, "Please stop."  
He grunts and begins thrusting again. Your head falls back and all you can do is go along for the ride. You emit a high-pitched moan as he hits your spot again.  
"Yes! Like that, hit me there! Oh God!"  
The angle made your toes curl and you couldn't hold back the cries as you approached release again.  
"I'm close! Izaya!"  
"Me too." His voice was strained and his thrusts became more erratic. And it just propelled you faster toward the edge.  
"I want you to come inside. Fill me with your thick cum. I want it."  
He groaned at your lewd words and reached up to grab one of your breasts, holding the camera in the other hand.  
You tottered at the edge and a pinch to your nipple sent you plummeting over.  
"IZAYAAAA!" You tightened around him, and he finally shot into you, coating your insides.  
You lay on top of him, exhausted and breathing heavily.  
"Will you turn off that damn camera now?”  
"For now. You better not have any plans tonight, cause we're just getting started.”


End file.
